Does He Only Have Half a Soul?
by soulwithwings
Summary: NEW: Epilogue up by popular demand... Hilde questions her thoughts and feelings, longing for that special braided pilot. Please R+R! Special super happy fun bonus time note from the author at the bottom!
1. The Day I Saw You Cry OR A Vanishing Lig...

I Hate You, My Darling  
  
"What were you thinking!? I mean, hitting on a taken man! Are you stupid?" Hilde stared down at her feet. What was this person telling her? It seemed so... wrong. She couldn't think of another word for it. How could Duo -Her Duo, no less- be... taken? It was last year, she remembered, that this had all started. It started with those damned three words, and she wished they'd never been uttered. Or that she could alter the structure of the sentence in some way, so that it was different, had a different meaning, a difference... In anything. She sighed looking back up at this lie she called her life. The person in front of her had cold eyes. Dark hair, and cold eyes... But it wasn't Heero. It wasn't even a person, really. A mirror. She stared back into the heartless eyes, decieving her once more as it told her all the things she had done wrong. She desperately wanted to silence the voice- hide it away, kill it, destroy it. She couldn't, it was a part of her, always had been and always would. It was her conscience. Hilde's bangs flew erratically as she slammed her head into her hands, on top of her wardrobe.  
  
  
"Duo." Hilde drew her arms around the pilot, his arms caressing her shoulders, her essence. She smiled and brought him closer, into a hug. Over his shoulder she could see his chestnut braid, which seemed so carefully looked after, she almost envied him for having such perfect hair. Duo looked up in mild suprise, but a smile lit up his face. It was a beacon of hope, a ray of light that Hilde never wanted to fade.  
  
But it did.  
  
"Duo... I love you, Duo." These words blew everything out from under them. The smile faded, their arms dropped. The pilot didn't respond. No more words were uttered, and Hilde felt the faint glistening of tears in her eyes. 'Say it Duo, say I love you back... Duo...' Hilde chided him on in her mind, hoping, wishing, wanting him to respond, somehow. He looked down, and Hilde knew this false joy was over. Duo shook his head, in shock. 'Hilde, what are you saying? You can't love me. I barely even have a soul anymore..' Duo turned whistfully, and felt himself brimming with sadness as well. His words came out harshly, like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"I'm sorry Hilde," He said flatly, outwardly. "I'm sorry." Hilde felt her fists clench. It wasn't supposed to end this way, not now, not ever. Not like this, anyway. If at all, it would be over her dead body.  
"No." Duo looked down, suprised, possibly even hurt, Hilde noted, but trying to conceal his emotions.  
"I'm sorry."   
  
It was then that Hilde ran. She ran long and hard, harder than she could ever remember, even in a race. Her heart pounded inside her chest, and tears stung her cheeks. She didn't care where she was going, it didn't matter, so long as she got out of HERE. She would rather be anywhere than HERE. There, where, any place would do. In front of her, a light shone, a beacon of light, like Duo's smile, she thought sadly. She turned slightly, which decreased her stability and angility for a mere second, which was all the ground needed to conspire with her shoes and to add insult to injury. Hilde fell with a sickening crack, and duelly noted that she had probably fractured her wrist, not that it mattered. Dusting herself off with her one good hand, Hilde stood back up, ignoring the pain in her wrist, the pain that threatened to overtake her along with the pain of losing Duo. How could she have said those three little words, and so soon? She knew all too well in her heart that he wouldn't have returned the favor. So why did she say it?  
  
She glanced back over to the light, and noticed it had gone out. Hilde wiped the tears from her face impassively, and started down the road for home.  
  
  
*****  
Uhhh.... Okay, let me explain this one. Geez, that's going to be difficult. You see, I wrote this one morning, ((Actually just before I typed this little blurb..)) when I was feeling really... weird, I guess would be the word. So this is from Hilde's POV, and I just wanted to know what you all thought about it. I may or may not continue, but I probably will nayway for my own amusement!!!! So have fun with it, OK?  
Secondly... I'll dedicate this fic to my pal Umi, who managed to actually sign my last poem!! Rah, rah rah!! Lol. Okay, I'm just a little bit hyper!!!!  
Third... =P I can't think of anything... But I might not be able to update untill after I hand in my huge science project... Unless that is, I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS THAT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. ..::hint, hint...::.. Lol, I'm soooo subtle. Anyway, please review! Thanks! ^_~ Luv to all. Hehe. Or Shi ne, if anyone knows what that means. =D Sore wa himitsu desu!!! 


	2. No Silver Platter For Her OR Colours of ...

Hilde sighed, fully exasperated. She sat inside her house, holding her aching wrist and staring at the TV screen.  
"Oh, Marsha..."  
"Oh, Jon..." Hilde picked up the remote and threw it at the TV, she couldn't stand soap operas, and especially not at a time like this. Frowning, she went over to her phone and picked it up. She just barely noticed that the crimson phone looked even worse than usual, its paint had begun to peel. Hilde punched in the numbers acrimoniously, one at a time as though she were actually punishing the phone for what Duo had done. It rang several times before the groggy pilot even managed to get to the phone, Hilde guessed, because there was a long pause before any sound was made.  
"Hi,"  
"Duo I-" Hilde interrupted, just wanting to get her point across, but he cut her off in turn.  
"I'm not in right now, but if you'd like to leave your name and phone number, I'll be happy to call you back." Hilde slammed down the phone in annoyance. Either he was ignoring her, or he had better things to do than wait around for her to call.   
  
Glancing over to her coat-rack, Hilde found what she was looking for. It was an old jacket of Duo's, she didn't know from when, but she assumed it was from before the war. It was a deep shade of brown, and with a pang of guilt it reminded Hilde of Duo's precious locks. It had too many pockets, too many of which were empty, to be of any real use. You could lose something for months before being able to find it again in THAT jacket. She ran her finger along the main zipper, and a chill also ran up her spine. Even this jacket reminded her of Duo, of what they could have had. She hated him for that, he was too used to not having change about, and any difference in his life could be catastrophic. Hilde trudged over to the jacket and slipped it over her shoulders; it was warm. She took one last look over her shoulder before slamming the door shut behind her, just barely remembering to lock it.  
  
It was a cool day, mid February, to be exact. It had been the fourteenth, when, a love-struck Hilde had admitted her feelings to the pilot, afraid of his own existence. The sun shone just above the clouds, shimmering over the melting snow faintly. The roads were still slushy, still full of snow that had been underfoot of almost the whole world. Some of the sidewalks had barely made it through the long winter, cracking in different places here and there. Hilde didn't mind though, it wasn't her biggest concern.  
  
As soon as she got home the previous evening, Hilde had bandaged up her wrist, with an old sling she had from a previous injury. It wasn't the best job, but it was the best she could do. Duo always had a knack for these things, after all. 'Damn it,' she thought, 'Damn it. Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's over. I know that, he knows that..."  
  
Hilde hiked up the collar on her jacket, and moaned. The air was biting into her cheeks and onto her nose like a driven nail. It was painful, almost unbearable, but Hilde tried to ignore it. What could she do about it, anyway?  
  
It was ten to 1:00 p.m. when Hilde reached Duo's apartment. All the pilots had apartments now, even Trowa, who had decided to take a break from the circus acts, just for a little while. Quatre was planning to take over the family business soon, so of course his apartment wasn't in the same building, he had his own, private, luxuriant hotel.. Wufei was another story as well, he had decided to take the apartment ideal up, but had in turn refused any money from the government to start building up his life again. Of course, Duo had been the only actual pilot to take up the money offer, he wasn't greedy, but he wasn't one to turn up free money, either. And Heero, Heero was another story too. He had decided to take up the apartment offer, and also refused the money, but he was given a car as well as a honourary license. Most people weren't worried of a a gundam pilot crashing his car- it wasn't logical that they could make that mistake... But Hilde hadn't been given anything. Even Noin and Zechs had received 'prizes' from the government, for their services, but Hilde had been the only one who hadn't been handed her life on a silver platter.  
  
Hilde took in a deep breath before knocking on the door to Duo's apartment.  
"Duo?" She called softly. "Are you there?"  
  
*****  
First: Well, I continued!! I hope you like it thus far. Any ideas, comments, rants, flames, etc.? Email me!  
becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com  
Second: I'll dedicate this to Shirin & Oriane, ((Little-shinigami)), and to Jenny Tarof, Happy Birthday!! ^_^  
Third: Uhh... I can't quite think of anything..... AGAIN. So I didn't get very many reviews, but I got two so I was happy with that. This is all for now, I'm afraid, I must be off to school!!! Au revoir!  
***** 


	3. The Machine OR One Reason Only

Hilde's voice lingered slightly. There came no answer. "Duo? Are you home?" Though quiet at first, the thumping noise protruded from the pilot's apartment. One, two, one, two. Tenaciously, Hilde realized it was Duo, who seemed to be lethargically making his way to the door.  
  
Duo looked up groggily through the peep hole, and seeing Hilde he staggered backward. 'Hilde! what are you doing here!? Oh crap..' Duo looked down at himself, noticing he was still in his pyjamas.  
"Just a sec!" Duo called throatily. He shuffled into his room and pulled on a shirt and pants, before retying the last half of his braid, the top of which hadn't been too messed up. Grudgingly, Duo made his way back to the door.  
  
Hilde sighed and wound her finger around one of the zippers on Duo's jacket. She had that reason and that reason only to see him, the jacket. Once she gave it back.... She didn't have a right to see him anymore, or at least that was the way she felt.  
  
She frowned slightly. Just earlier that week she had been at Duo's, and this had all unfolded. Hilde didn't think it would come as such a surprise when she said those words to Duo... But... It seemed to have changed everything. She hadn't heard from him since then, anyway. Fuzzily, Hilde remembered only a few times when she and Duo had actually been together. There was the one time when he had carried her out to safety, and the other time when she had brought him info on OZ, both times he had saved her life. So why did three small words make any difference? "They shouldn't," Hilde frowned. "There's no reason why anything should have to be different between us..." With a jolt of sudden excitement, Hilde realized Duo had made it to the door. She held her breath.  
  
Duo's hand wavered over the doorknob to his apartment. Once he lay his hand on top of that doorknob, there was no turning back. He had no choice after that point to focus on and talk to Hilde. could he do it? In his brain, Duo knew he could. He could talk to her, sure, but his heart... His heart refused, as though it had been frozen and re-thawed. It was in that way that Duo was so torn, he didn't even feel like he had a soul anymore. He had killed to many, slaughtered in such masses. His hands too, like the perfect soldier's, had been stained with blood. This simply made him feel inhuman- how could he have killed all those people so thoughtlessly? None of them were truly evil. They were all fighting for a different ideal, maybe, but most times it was the same. Peace. Peace was what they all really wanted, though it wasn't necessarily possible. How could they truly call this peaceful? People were still being murdered, every day. It simply wasn't possible to change everybody's feelings, it didn't work. Some men were born for war, some would even die for it, ironically. Some men, Duo realized with a sudden shock, didn't even want to think about war and were dragged into it, dragged to their deaths.   
  
Duo took a deep breath before opening the door, and there stood Hilde, in his dark brown jacket, all covered in zippers. She in turn let out her deep breath, and sighing heavily, looked up at Duo. His dark violet eyes flashed fear, worry, anticipation and control all at the same time.  
"Hilde...?" Hilde paused.  
"Duo, I came to... to bring you back your jacket." Duo stopped at this, he wasn't really sure what to say.  
"Why don't you come in?" So Hilde did. She waded through a pile of old microwave-able food boxes by the garbage can, and parked herself on the couch. Duo's couch. Duo disappeared into the kitchen. 'This is Duo's house....' Hilde sat pensively, and Duo returned shortly.  
"Coffee, or tea?"  
"Coffee, please."   
  
Duo went back into the kitchen, and Hilde heard him set down the bag of coffee beans after pouring a few into the machine. The machine was about 25 centimetres tall, or 10 inches, Hilde reminded herself. It was about two hand width's wide, and was a soft caramel colour of brown. It inhabited Duo's counter, a wide bluish tile. Beside that, were his fridge, his stove, and his microwave, in that order. Duo's sink was on the other end of the room, beside his dishwasher, a bit ironically. That particular brand boasted you'd 'Never Hafta Do Dishes Again!', but that wasn't so true. Hilde knew Duo did his dishes after almost every meal, otherwise there would be stains on the glass, or plastics.  
  
After setting down the coffee mug in front of Hilde, Duo sat in front of her, and not beside her as Hilde would have hoped. 'We're not really even friends anymore,' Hilde had to remind herself. 'But are things really that different?' Hilde picked up her beverage and took a long sip.  
"Hilde... Why did you come here?" Hilde looked up in surprise.  
"I told you already, to return your jacket." Duo shook his head, excessively.  
"No, Hilde, I meant- Why did you really come?"  
  
*****  
First: * Ha, this chapter's up a whole 30 minutes early!! Hehe!! *  
Secondly: * Well, this chapter is for all my reviewers!! ^_^ So here they are!! Check out their stories, they're all pretty awesome!! shi-shi ((I don't know what her account is yet, I'll post it later if she tells me.)), Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, and selene947!!! You guys are so nice to me!! Hehe, I've never had this many reviews. ^_^; *  
Thirdly: * Whoops, I of course forgot the disclaimer. Soo... Here it is! Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Wing... But I really wish I did... I mean... Uh... Please don't sure!! It's not nice to sue people who don't make money and who are just having fun... Fourth: * I'm really hyper right now, just like always, so I probably sound really STUPID right now- but that's okay, since you don't really care, right? ((Crickets chirp in the backround.)) So long as I get out chapters, you guys don't care... riiight? Guuuys?  
*****  
P.S. Yes, Little-shinigami, I AM very evil for leaving you on cliffhangers, but, hey, it makes it more fun, too!! =D 


	4. Smashed Objects and Feelings OR Death Do...

Hilde looked down sheepishly.  
"If you really must know... I came to see you," Hilde paused at this, trying to figure out what Duo was concealing behind his long sweeping bangs. "To... To talk to you, I guess." Duo nodded slowly.  
"Well then, let's get started." Hilde hated when Duo started something off like that. It made him sound like he was reverting back to his past, back to the days when he had been with Father Maxwell, studying as a priest. She looked at him suddenly, wanting to coax him to say more, to shed some knowledge on the matter.  
"Duo... Why were you so surprised when I told you I loved you? I've been seeing you at least once a week since the war ended. Is it really such shocking news?" Duo sighed.  
"It's not that.... It's just... Hilde... Every time I get close to someone, they die." Hilde almost laughed.  
"I'm not going to die. There are barely even any weapons on earth let alone the colonies." Hilde smirked slightly. "If that was all you were worried about..." Duo shook his head angrily.  
"No, Hilde, you don't understand. Everyone I've ever cared about has been murdered in cold blood. I murdered people myself. I murdered men more innocent than I, and more evil as well. I can't change that now... But I want to give you life. To give you a chance." Hilde reached over and touched Duo's arm.  
"No, you don't understand." She said, softly. "I love you. I want to be by your side for as long as I live." Then she drew back, dropping her hand to her coffee mug. "If I have to live a life without my one true love, and without friends- what kind of life is that at all?" Duo shut his eyes tightly, and his fists clenched onto his couch.  
"Hilde..." He uttered angrily, under his breath. "It's over. No dice. Please leave now." Hilde gasped inwardly. What was Duo saying? How could this be happening...?   
"What?"  
"I said leave. Now." Hilde got up, her shoulders drooped, her hands shaking.  
"For all I care, Duo Maxwell, you can burn in hell! I don't need you!" Hilde turned on her heels and ran for the exit. Duo flinched as she slammed the door behind her.  
"Hilde..." Duo's head fell forwards onto his hands. "What have I done... I'm sorry... My soul is gone..." Duo's eyes rested on Hilde's coffee mug, and he picked it up hesitantly. He in turn picked up his, and brought them both to the entrance of the kitchen, but neither mug made it to the sink. They slipped out of Duo's grip and smashed on the tile first.  
Hilde felt the hot tears sting her cheeks again, but she ignored them. She took off the jacket and threw it at Duo's door, almost sure she could hear him jump as she did so. Dark jagged bangs covered Hilde's face as the veteran crossed her arms to maximize her body heat. She didn't feel like going home, to an empty house. Instead she walked until she reached the park. The park was her favourite place- Spring, summer, fall or winter. It always managed to look beautiful. Hilde sighed as though she had just been let out of a headlock. 'Duo doesn't care about me, anymore..' She thought sadly. 'He just doesn't care.'   
  
With tears streaming down her face, Hilde sat down on one of the swings, and looked up mournfully. This was one place she and Duo used to meet a lot. They'd often meet at one end of the field, or by a jungle gym, but usually the two would shake hands at the swing set. Hilde slowly began to pump and push with her legs as she gained altitude, ignoring the fact that it was colder and windier once she got higher into the air. She stopped suddenly, dragging her feet along the ground. A great sadness welled up inside of Hilde and she gripped her brow with her left hand. Some of her tears fell into the crusty white snow, the tears of which froze on top of it. Her sobs would have been undetectable if it weren't for the large clouds of air billowing from her mouth.  
*****  
End!! First: * Apparently, this story has a title that is both confusing AND boring. Now I'm not mentioning any names, *COUGH* Little-shinigami *COUGH* Shi-shi *COUGH*.... but I've been told I must change it. So from here on, the story will be known as: 'Does he only have half a soul?' rather than 'I Hate You, My Darling.' So I hope you can all still find it!! ^_^ Second: * Okay, dedications... shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5!! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ I hope this chapter is to your liking. Otherwise- Let me know about it!! Here's my e-mail: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com * Third: * Here's a special shout out to Oriane W, who said I HAVE to dedicate a chapter just to her, which I can't very well do, but she does get a special mention since she pointed out a few things I can change, -make that should change- in my story. So here you go. ^_~ *  
Fourth: * The disclaimer, of course! I don't own Gundam Wing, and never will. I just need to borrow Duo and Hilde for a while, so they can tell me what to write. I hope that's all right with everyone!  
Oriane: "No! SHINIGAMI IS MINE!"  
Becky: ".....You can have him back when I'm finished!"  
Oriane: * Sticks out her tongue. * "Then I get Heero."  
Becky: "NO!!!"   
This is soulwithwings, signing off. ^_~  
*****  
P.S. I won't be able to post for a couple of days, I'm REALLY sorry.... :'( But I can't neglect school, now can I? Although I posted this chapter really early. ^_^; ...Say, oh, by only 8 hours aaand... 50 minutes!! Hehe. Math is good, stay in school! =P 


	5. Mistrust and Folly at the Hands of Mistr...

Hilde recollected another memory, a more painful one.  
  
Sobbing on top of her hands, Hilde remembered her solitary visit to the park, just months earlier. With a sudden pang of pain she picked up the phone, and dialled in the number of her long time friend, Noria.  
  
Noria had been reluctant to go into war when it all started- so she didn't. Instead she stayed a civilian, even after months of army training. The two of them had been friends as long as they could remember, and they only lived about a five minute walk apart. When Hilde returned from the war alive, Noria was ecstatic. She had presumably expected the worse- not something Hilde wanted to think about. A familiar voice answered the ring of the phone.  
"Hello, you've reached the Song residence."  
"Hi Noria, it's Hilde." Hilde held back a sob and tried to keep her feelings under control, but it didn't work very well.  
"Hilde... what's wrong?" Noria paused with obvious concern. "Are you all right?" Hilde sniffed slightly before answering.  
"I'm... Okay... It's just..." Hilde trailed off.  
"Tell you what, I'll come over and we can talk. Are you all right with that?"  
"Y- yes..."  
"I'll be there as soon as possible, okay Hilde?"  
"Yes. Goodbye, Noria."  
"Bye Hilde."  
  
Noria arrived minutes later on Hilde's doorstep. She rang the doorbell purposely, and when Hilde had opened the door and let her in, Noria didn't wait for an opening. She just flat right-out said it.  
"It's Duo, isn't it?" Hilde sighed. Of course it was Duo. Whenever was it not Duo? Noria sighed patiently.  
"What happened this time?" So Hilde explained. She told Noria what had happened a year ago, what had happened months ago, and up to the very last detail.  
"I haven't heard from him since," Hilde admitted. "But I want to talk to him. We..." She wiped away some tears before continuing. "I think we both said things we didn't mean... Or I hope so..." Noria nodded. It was several moments before either spoke up again.  
"Noria... Perhaps you should go now... I- I want some time alone." Noria paused whistfully but complied.  
"All right. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Hilde nodded and waited by the door as her friend left. Noria turned to the left and started off.  
'That's weird...' Hilde stared down after her friend, down the street. 'I could sweat she lived in the opposite direction. Well maybe she's going to the supermarket or something...'  
  
Noria arrived outside Duo's apartment a short while later. She knocked twice. The pilot came to answer the door, and not recognizing Noria, had neglected to register the fact that he still wasn't dressed in proper clothing. Noria stifled a laugh and suggested to Duo he put a bathrobe over his pyjamas, and Duo of course concurred. He invited Noria in shortly afterward, and she tore up the carpeting when she stormed over to him, an angry look upon her face.  
"Errr...." Duo began. "Can I help you?"  
"YES." She frowned, grabbing Duo's collar with both hands, ready to kill. "You SIR, are a JERK.  
You hurt Hilde's feelings!" Duo cringed when Noria said Hilde.  
"She walked out on me. I did nothing."  
"Au contraire, Duo. You kicked her out of your apartment. You didn't even hear her out. That isn't worth anything but deductions from your 'point list.'" This girl was ridiculous, Duo found himself thinking. 'What 'point list?' I have a point list?'  
  
Hilde looked to her coat rack, and grabbed her jacket. This jacket was different from Duo's, by far. It had only two pockets, and one zipper. It didn't feel safe. 'It's odd,' Hilde contemplated. 'But without Duo... I feel so empty...' "But do I have the courage?" Hilde said aloud. "Do I have the courage to go over there?" 'Yes.' Her conscience spoke once more. 'Yes, you do. Go now." Hilde was satisfied with that answer and set off for Duo's apartment. Her spirits were still low, but not as.  
  
Duo's door was open, and neither Noria nor Duo bothered to shut it. They were still in a heated argument, and both of them were getting fairly frustrated.  
"This is YOUR fault!" Noria opened.  
"She's the one who left me!" Duo pulled away, but not with enough strength so Noria just got pulled along with him. She still held onto his collar however.  
"...How could you?" Both faces turned to the door. "How could you two be so selfish!?" Hilde's face was once more lined with tears. Noria had fallen on top of Duo, and had her hand attached to his collar. Hilde didn't know this however, and to her it looked much, much worse than it ought to have. "I can't believe you two could do such a thing. I'm ashamed for the both of you. I don't want to see either of you ever again! You could have just told me in the first place, Duo, instead of ripping my heart out and throwing it on the floor!" Hilde turned away as tears ran down her face, and began to run again. Duo and Noria scrambled up, and both ran to the door. Noria found her voice first.  
"HILDE WAIT!! This isn't what it looks like!"  
"Hilde! Hilde please..." Duo slumped to his knees and Noria looked down in surprise. Wet circles appeared on the carpet underneath Duo. Even with a deepening pang of guilt, it was still a while before Noria realized and was able to accept with the deepest of astonishment, that Duo, a soldier, was crying.  
*****  
Yay! I actually am able to write another chapter for this week. ^_~ I hope you all enjoy it.  
First: Disclaimer. "Oh ye of little faith, doth thee knoweth I doth not owneth Gundam Wing? For if I of un-noble blood did own this masterpiece, my heart would be truly pleased. However, I doth not. So I quoth, please taketh thine lawsuit away from thee!!" ((Buuuut... I DO own Noria. =P So there!))  
Second: * I think I've been seeing to many Shakespeare plays. What about you? *  
Third: * Oh yes, dedications. Here they are: shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5!! ^_^ Enjoy my humble attempts.! ^_^;  
Fourth: * Little-shinigami, thanks for giving me a few ideas. I'll try and use 'by some genetic mix-up, but Umi... It's haaard!! Lol. I'll see what I can do anyway. ^_~ *  
Fifth: * Enjoy this piece of randomness. *  
Umi: "I WANT HEERO!"  
Fuu: "You can't have him! ...You can watch Duo, though."  
Umi: * Her eyes brighten. * "OK. Then can I help you write your story? I've always wanted to write!"  
Fuu: "Um... Okay..."  
Umi: * She leans over the keyboard eating a cookie. * "Ooh, what do these buttons do?"  
Fuu: "AAAH! MY KEYBOARD! STOP EATING OVER MY KEYBOARD!! The keys will get stuck!!"  
Umi: * Spills some chocolate milk on it. * "Whoops, sorry!"  
Fuu: "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE SINCERELY NOT SORRY!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, AND YOU ENJOYED IT!"  
Umi: * Shrugs. * "Yeah, you're right."  
*****  
P.S. Okay, now I really can't update!! Hehe, but this chapter is longer than usual, even if it is still rather short. The point is that I can type up chapters in about an hour and a half before I go to school, plus naming and uploading time. ^_~ So I hope you enjoy this one.  
~soulwithwings 


	6. Make sure you bloody her up a bit OR The...

Duo sighed and leaning back in his chair had a revelation. It had been almost six months since he had heard from Hilde. No birthday card, no Christmas card, no nothing. Not even a telephone call, e-mail, or page. He had contemplated many times on sending her some form of message, but then thought better of it. She obviously didn't want to hear from him if she had been ignoring Duo for so long already.... But still... Duo wondered where she was, what she was up to. Duo sighed again and flicked on his radio.  
  
"It was pain- Sunny days and rain. I knew you'd feel the same things... Everybody knows- It sucks to grow up, and everybody does. It's so weird to be back here. Let me tell you what... The years go on and we're still fighting it, we're still fighting it... You'll try and try and one day you'll fly away from me..."  
  
The tones on the radio were sweet, soothing, calming for Hilde. Yet they angered her somewhat, they all seemed to be about love. Another song popped on into the air of music. The tune flooded Hilde's thoughts, overpowering her and drawing her in. The melody was strong, the beat compelling, the harmony beautiful. Hilde had to listen.  
  
"From the back of your big brown eyes, I knew you'd be gone as soon as you could.... And I hoped you would... We could see that you weren't yourself and the lines on your face did tell. It's just as well- You'd never be yourself again... Saw you last night. Dance by the light of the moon- stars in your eyes... Free from the life that you knew... You're the magic that holds the sky up from the ground... You're the breath that blows these cool winds 'round. Trading places with an angel now... Saw you last night. Dance by the light of the moon- stars in your eyes... Free from the life that you knew.. Saw you last night, stars in your eyes... Smiled in my room..."  
  
Hilde felt strangely drawn to the song, it seemed to illustrate what had happened perfectly. Well, maybe not perfectly, but pretty darn close. As though she were possessed, Hilde stood up as the song finished. She turned of the radio and slipped a jacket over her shoulders, as well as some shoes on her feet. She stepped outside and was greeted by a cool breeze- but not a pleasant one. Her feet moved without warning, without control; she realized as she found herself walking towards Duo's apartment for the first time in months.  
  
"Sir, we understand you wanted to see us?" A man appeared to the right of a room with dimmed lights.  
"That is correct. We have to get to the pilot of 02. Find his weakness, and destroy it."  
"Understood, sir." The man paused at the door as he noticed an eerie silence emanating from his commanding officer. "Sir?"  
"The girl, Corporal. The girl."  
"I understand." The man disappeared.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Hilde noticed how beautiful it was outside. She hadn't been out in gosh knows how long, it had been months it seemed. 'Perhaps it had been,' Hilde heard her conscience say coldly. 'Perhaps it has.' Hilde shrugged off the harsh words and continued down the street, not noticing with her occupied mind that there was a car just metres behind her, following her.  
  
"How much further to the pilot's house? This must be timed perfectly." The Corporal tapped his watch for emphasis, glaring down at the private in front of him. "Well?" The private spoke up with a distinct stutter.  
"F- Four m- more m- minutes, s- sir."  
"Excellent. We capture the girl in front of the house and leave a ransom note at the scene."  
"S- sir?"  
"Oh, and do make sure you bloody her up a bit." The private nodded, and went back to controlling the wheel. The Corporal smiled coldly. 'Surely I'll get a promotion for this,' He thought, 'At least I had damn well better.'  
  
Back he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky... With the white road smoking behind him, and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were the spurs in the golden noon, wine-red was his velvet coat... When they shot him down in the highway, down like a dog on the highway, and he lay in his blood in the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat... [1]  
*****  
[1] From the poem 'The Highway Man.' (I couldn't think of anything that fit better.)  
Here's Monday's chapter, up on Sunday. ^_^ Enjoy, folks. T_T Or at least it would have been had www.fanfiction.net been working!! AGH! ;___;  
First: * Dedications: Here's to.... Blossy, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. Is this chapter satisfactory? Tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see happen- I'll see what I can do. ^_~ *  
Second: * Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor the lyrics I used. The lyrics are property of Ben Folds Five and Gundam Wing is the property of Bandai and blah, blah, blah. These disclaimers are pretty much all the same. No one bothers reading them ANYWAY. It's just a legal procedure. *  
Second and a half: * I don't think the story idea I have so far is all that original. It bothers me. Let me know what you think, please!! ^_^ *  
Second and two thirds: * Have you figured out who's going to be the bad guy? Have you, have you, have you, huh? ^_^ *  
Third: * Hmmm... Oh yes, the random part of today's segment. (Which I hope you enjoyed. Please say you enjoyed it... _ Crickets chirping. _ Please?) Just so you know, I'm Fuu, Little-shinigami is Umi. Wait- that doesn't make it quite so random anymore, does it?....Meh. *  
Umi: "HEY!! What does this button do?" * She reaches over Fuu's shoulder and hits a button. *  
Fuu: "Don't touch that!"  
Umi: "Too late!"  
Fuu: * She sobs into her hands as her computer screen goes dark and all her files get erased. She suddenly stops crying and blinks. * "How did you do that?!"  
Umi: "Hackers University. Now get to work writing! Lazy person."  
Fuu: O_o; "Oh yeah, right.." * Reboots the computer and starts typing again. *  
Umi: * She presses the button again. *  
Fuu: "STOP THAT!"  
Umi: ^_^  
Fuu _X  
~soulwithwings (becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com)  
***** 


	7. To Find and Then To Lose OR An Unfair Ad...

*****  
Sorry this is up so late, guys- but my internet was down all morning!! so here it is, now. =D Enjoy.  
*****  
  
"E- engage o- operation," A stuttering private began. "And d- don't d- drive up to the h- house until y- you know I- I'm b- back with the g- girl." The Corporal smiled. Even if the man was a stuttering idiot, he could still put up a pretty good fight.  
"You have five minutes, Private." The Private saluted his Corporal before jumping out of the van and ducking behind a large shrub, in the vicinity of Hilde.  
  
Hilde heaved a sigh and didn't even notice the dark shape looming behind her. She made her way to Duo's house like a turtle, or at least with the speed of one. Her fingers fumbled over her buttons as she undid the top button of her jacket. The temperature seemed to be rising.   
'Or is that just my imagination?' She wondered.  
  
A chestnut braid fell over the shoulder of the gundam pilot as he got out of his chair and wandered over to the window. The snow had long since melted, and now birds and buds on trees were replacing it. Everything seemed to be paired up, Duo noted with a slight twinge of pain. Everything. Everyone. Except him. Duo and Noria had been keeping in touch, both conspiring on how to fix up this mess with Hilde. Whenever they called her house however, there was never any reply; it seemed she had set up some form of caller ID and now refused to pick up the phone when the names 'Song' or 'Maxwell' popped up on the screen. Duo shoved his hands into his pockets angrily.  
'Why did this have to happen to me? Why did she have to that.... That... That phrase!' Duo frowned and ran his finger along the window edge. It was much quieter without Hilde, he had noticed. None of the pilots had time to visit him anyway. Quatre now had his own business, Trowa had once more joined the circus, Wufei had returned to his colony to help defend it in case of danger, and Heero... Heero had disappeared into the depths of space once more. Only Duo remained, solitary, lonely. That is, after Hilde left and the rest of the gundam pilots followed suit. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw a familiar shape, but it took a minute to register.  
"Hilde!" He hollered. "HILDE!" His voice came out dry and cracked, and didn't manage to make it through the window in front of him. Still, she was coming. 'Coming here,' Duo pondered. 'But why is she coming here? Why now? It just doesn't make sense... Well I guess when you're given a blessing you don't ask why you received it...' Duo bounded over to his porch door, jumping over a fallen green chair next to his fairly weathered lawn furniture. "HILDE!"  
  
Hilde stopped short. "Duo?" The word came out strangely on her tongue, as if it were an unnatural thing to speak. She looked up, and there was the boy himself. That boy who had caused her so much pain, so much grief... So much happiness too... She smiled half-heartedly, and raised her hand in greeting.   
  
Duo saw it coming before Hilde did. Hilde only saw his eyes fill with fear. Quizzically, she turned only to find a man charging her at full speed. She was glued to the ground- paralysed in trepidation. The man tackled her, and before she knew what was going on, he drove his fist into her nose. The pain came instantly.  
"AH!" Hilde let out an uncontrollable scream; before she knew what had happened, she found her own fists driving relentlessly at her attacker. Her thoughts ran all in the same train- 'Get away from this man, protect yourself, aim for the jugular...' -but then one concept hit her mind rather hard- 'Why isn't Duo helping me? He's supposed to be my protector... Oh wait... He can't be, we're barely friends....' "DUO!" Hilde's voice ran clear as the man drew another well-laid punch into her face, and the blood dripped out the side of her mouth.  
  
Duo felt a sudden rage building up inside him- his porch, a four story drop, was the least of his concern. He tried to figure out the quickest route to his attacker, which seemed to be jumping of the balcony, onto a nearby tree branch, and finally on top of a fairly hard-to-reach mailbox... But he knew he could do it. He was a gundam pilot, that was what they did- they risked their lives to save someone else's, and killed other men at the same time. Killing in masses in comparison to letting one person didn't seem right, but again, at this point it was not relevant. Duo performed the jumps flawlessly. Moving like a cat, Duo stalked his prey, the man who was delivering punch after punch to Hilde's face.  
  
Hilde grit her teeth in pain, this man could deal out shattering blows. A few more and Hilde knew she would lose consciousness, at the maximum she could probably take five more- but that was maximum, and Hilde wasn't even sure she could take it for that long. With a wave of relief, she saw Duo behind the man, ready to strike, but with a sudden strike of horror, she noticed the gun on the man's side.  
"Duo, he-!" The man struck Hilde one more time, and she fell silent, cut off in mid-sentence. The man immediately whipped around and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Duo's head. Duo was faster, and as the man pulled the trigger, he jumped away, so that the bullet only grazed his left leg. With the mental stress and anxiety, however, that was enough to incapacitate Duo. The man seized his chance- Duo fell to the ground limply, long enough for the attacker to make his getaway. The Private scooped Hilde up in one of his arms and Duo watched helplessly as the man dragged her into the back of a van.  
  
Duo lost consciousness after the van drove out of sight. A soul paper floated downward towards him, landing at his feet.  
  
Someone told me, love would all save us... But, how can that be? Look what love gave us... A world full of killing- and blood spilling.... That world never came. And they say that a hero could save us... I'm not gonna stand here and wait... I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away. Now that the world isn't ending... It's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero And that's why I fear it won't do... And they say, that a hero could save us... I'm not gonna stand here and wait... I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away.  
  
*****  
First: * Man, I really have to stop leaving you poor guys with cliff-hangers! Sorry about that. ^_^; It seemed like a really good place to stop though! So what do you think? Flames, comments, etc., can all go into the reviews, or you can send me an e-mail: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com. If you only send me flames- and lots of them, I'll block you however, so be careful. ^_~ *  
Second: * Ho-hum, the disclaimer. The lyrics belong to Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott. I don't own Gundam Wing. (SOB) Why can't you all just leave me alone?! (Cries off in a corner.) *  
Third: * Dedications, dedications, dedications. ^_^ I like dedications. This goes out to all my reviewers-  
Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5.*  
Fourth: * This chapter is _ slightly _ longer than the others. I'm sure you don't mind, though, right? ^_^ Good. ^______^ *  
Fifth: * The Randomness of it All. *   
Umi: * She finishes reading Fuu's most recent chapter. * "HEY!"  
Fuu: "Hey... What?"  
Umi: * Glares. * "You're not allowed to make Hilde get beaten up!"  
Fuu * She speaks up sheepishly. * "It was only a little..."  
Umi: ¬_¬ "She was knocked unconscious, Fuu."  
Fuu: "...Quiet, you."  
Umi: =P "Make me."  
Fuu: * Pulls out a roll of duct tape. * "You want to try me on that one again?"  
Umi: =P "Make me."  
Fuu: "AGH!" * She charges at Umi. *  
*** Ten Minutes Later ***  
Fuu: * She sits in a closet, bound and gagged. *  
Umi: "So long, folks!"  
Fuu: "MMMMPH!!!"  
Umi: "See ya next time!"  
~soulwithwings  
***** 


	8. Deeper Cuts Than Bullet Wounds OR Notes ...

Hilde drew out a long gasp of pain as she sat up. The floor she was on was cold, bare empty and... and moving? Quizzically, Hilde tried to speak but found her mouth was dry- and her feet and hands tied up. 'God...' Hilde squinted her eyes in frustration. 'What HAPPENED?' As Hilde's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out the shape of something in front of her, a lumpy and grotesque shape. She screamed as it moved- but shortly after determined it was a man.  
"Shh, c- can't h- have y- you c- causing a b- bother t- to the C- C-..." The man trailed off, muddled by his stutter.  
"The what? Who?" The man drew in a breath.  
"C- Corporal." Hilde frowned.  
"Is he the man who attacked me?"  
"N- No M- Miss-?" Hilde spat at the man's face, now seeing who he was.  
"As if I'm going to tell you my name! You're the one who did this to me!" The man shrugged amusedly, smiling.  
"S- see if I c- care," He grinned. "W- where w- we're g- going, y- you're-"   
"Just going to rot in hell anyway," The Corporal interrupted. The man instantly saluted, sending the van off course. Hilde yelped as the van crashed into- and went over- a garbage can.  
"I take it you are the Corporal?" The man merely nodded. "Bastard." The man grinned.  
"Not quite. My parents were married." Hilde rolled her eyes as the man walked up to her. He took his glove off his hand and ran it across Hilde's cheek, wiping away the blood. "Such a pretty face. Too bad you have to die once your precious pilot comes to save you." The man grinned seeing the obvious shock in Hilde's eyes. "Oh, but don't worry- He will follow you shortly afterward." The Corporal laughed mockingly as he turned to rejoin his Private at the front of the van.  
  
Hilde's brow furrowed. She wasn't even sure that Duo would WANT to come and save her, but she knew he would. He would have to; that was the kind of man he was. If he didn't come, she would probably still die; at least that would save him, she thought.  
  
Duo sat up, and immediately felt the pain shoot through his left leg. He ignored it, and reached for the piece of paper just in front of him. It was written shakily, as if the person had no control over their hand, or was at least, tremendously nervous. It read as follows:  
  
Pilot-  
If you want to see your girlfriend ever again, I suggest you arrive at 186 Rancorous St., at 12:00 am sharp. No earlier or later.  
  
Duo crunched the paper in his hand vindictively, he would have his revenge. He paused, thinking on the letter, and Hilde. 'Girlfriend... Not now, not in this lifetime,' Duo breathed. 'Not in this lifetime.' The braided pilot then sneered- 'Rancorous Street? What a friendly sounding name. Well, I'd better get ready...'  
  
Hilde's eyes widened in alarm as she felt someone wrap the hand around her mouth, and she had one last thought as she inhaled the sweet smell of turpentine, which knocked her out cold. I was one word, 'Duo....' She fell with a solid 'thump' to the van floor. The Corporal laughed wickedly; that dosage was enough to cause an unconsciousness of at least eight hours.   
  
A hand reached up to straighten a wayward black hat, and a cross was simultaneously dropped around Duo's neck. He barely wore that cross anymore, even if he did always wear his priest's collar. The cross was faded, but very beautiful. Hilde had questioned him once why he no longer wore it- he simply shrugged. The real reason, though, was because Duo didn't trust it anymore. He had seen someone die every single time he had worn it... But now... Now was different. He felt a new power welling up inside of him, fury perhaps, but it didn't matter. He was going to make sure that Hilde made it out of this mess alive, even if it was the last thing he did. He saw that his hands were shaking slightly, and amply noted that it very well may be his last mission.  
  
The door flew shut behind a flapping braid, and a single drop of blood was the only thing that marked the pilot's return to his apartment.  
  
When the dark wood fell before me, and all the paths were overgrown... When the priests of pride say there is no other way... I tilled the sorrows of stone. I did not believe because I could not see, though you came to me in the night... When the dawn seemed forever lost, you showed me your love in the light of the stars... Cast your eyes on the ocean, cast your soul to the sea... When the dark night seems endless... Please remember me. Then the mountain rose before me, by the deep well of desire... From the fountain of forgiveness, beyond the ice and fire. Cast your eyes on the ocean, cast your soul to the sea... When the dark night seems endless... Please remember me...  
  
*****  
First: * Whoops, another cliff-hanger. Don't you just hate those? =P Hmm... What did I want to ask you guys? Oh yeah- do you think I should continue to post lyrics at the ends of some of the chapters, or do you hate it and want them to go away? =D *  
Second: * The disclaimer. 1.) I don't own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did. 2.) I don't own the lyrics, either. They are owned by Loreena McKennitt. *  
Third: * Dedications: Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5. Aren't you thrilled? ^_^ I am!! *  
Fourth: * Umi ((Little-shinigami)) wanted me to post her review thingamajig. So here it is!   
....Maybe not. She apparently hasn't written one yet. That's okay! ^_^ I don't mind. I can post it next time! *  
Fifth: * More Randomness Brought to You By: The Exciting World of Disk Drives. *  
Fuu: * Pulls the duct tape off her mouth, her wrists are a little red from the rope she was tied up in earlier. * "UMI!"  
Umi: o]=D "What's that, Fuu?"  
Fuu: ¬_¬ "Omae O Korosu." ((I will kill you.))  
Umi =P "Good luck!"  
Fuu: * She sighs and boots up her computer again. * "So... Did you enjoy my latest chapter?"  
Umi: "Yup!"  
Fuu: "Anything wrong with it?"  
Umi: "Yup!"  
Fuu: * She pauses. * "What?"  
Umi: "Well you see...."  
*** Four Hours Later ****  
Umi: "Plus the fact that rubber duckies do not have flippers!"  
Fuu: * She nods. * "You have a really good point." * She gestures with her thumb to the readers. * "But do you think anyone else but us really thinks about that sort of thing?"  
Umi: * She shrugs. * "No, I guess not."  
Fuu: ^____^ "Problem solved!"  
Umi: "See you next time!"  
Fuu: "Hey, that's my line!"  
Umi: * She pulls out a roll of duct tape. * "You want to try that again?"  
Fuu: * She whimpers. * "No! That's okay!"  
Umi: * She grins evilly. * "Good. G'bye, folks!" 


	9. One Hundred and Eightysix OR How Could a...

A red light shone from the car to the Private's right. He ignored it; battling with a gundam pilot was more important. In less than three hours, he was due to fight Duo at 186 Rancorous Street. Little did the pilot know, this street had little more than abandoned houses and an old factory- perfect for a murder. Or several. No one visited the site anymore, so if anyone was killed, the only clue would be if someone actually tried to contact one of the victims. It was the perfect crime. Almost. There was just one problem, this factory was run down, so it had no power. This wasn't terribly important, it would have just made the Private's job easier.  
"PRIVATE BROWN." A voice boomed from his left. The Private jumped to his feet.  
"S- sir, y- yes, s- sir!" He saluted nervously.  
"You know what to do?"  
"A- a- abs- absol- absolut... Y- yes s- sir!" His Corporal nodded approvingly.  
"Good. Here are your supplies."  
  
Duo looked down at his watch, the street lights dimming around him as he made his way to 186 Rancorous St.; made his way to Hilde. This was perhaps his final chance, he thought, 'To save Hilde. Maybe my only chance...' Duo bit down on his lower lip. He didn't want to have to kill, but this was obviously what it would come down to... But could he do it? Sure, he'd killed before, but that had been in wars, and there hadn't been any blood. Now was different, now there was a person, a soul, and no war. Taking in a shaky breath, Duo clenched his fists and ran towards 186.  
  
'How could an angel like you fall so low?'  
"Do you see where you are going?"  
"What?" Hilde sat up and looked around the foreign space. Her hand immediately flew to her head, it ached like hell. 'Turpentine...' She thought. Hilde stood up on shaky legs.  
"Do you see where you are going?"  
"Who are you? Where are you?" She tried to find the voice, but the source was undetectable. "What's going on?" A chestnut braid flashed in front of her eyes, stained with blood.  
"Do you see where you are going?" Hilde stood up, taking a broad stride to the left. The voice fell silent. The darkness around her was petrifying. She took a step forward and fell through, far, far under ground.  
"DUO!"  
  
Hilde sat up in shock. A dream, that was all it was. 'Just a dream...' She sighed. That turpentine was playing tricks on her, on her mind. The dosage had been high, far too high, Hilde noted, as she felt her head lurch suddenly. Her stomach churned sickeningly, and her eyes fluttered open. She was atop a building, and it was bleak, stony even. She couldn't make much out yet, but she could tell she'd been out for hours. Suddenly a gun was jammed into her back. Her face contorted lividly.  
"Don't make a move," A low voice hissed. "For it could be your last." Hilde nodded slowly, in order to show her understanding. The gun was slowly moved further from her back, but Hilde could still tell it was pointed towards her, and no doubt about it, she was going to see someone die soon. She shivered involuntarily.   
'Duo, don't come. Please don't come. I don't want to see you get hurt, please, Duo... Don't come...' The wind was her only answer, it began to whip around her sending her bangs in waves across her forehead, it whistled balefully. She felt her fists clench.  
  
The pilot glanced back down at his watch. Five minutes until twelve. He tucked his crucifix under his shirt, and made sure his knife was well attached to his foot. He didn't own a gun anymore. Not since the war had ended. Owning guns was unheard of, and anyone who had one in their possession was considered 'A threat to Mrs. Relena Peacecraft and her ideals,' which Duo thoroughly agreed with. At this point in time, no one should have to own a gun. He paused eloquently, spotting the looming, shadowy building ahead. The numbers 1-8-6 were carved into the wall ominously. Duo ignored it, he couldn't allow his nerves to act up. He spotted the shapes atop the building, there was no turning back now. Three bodies littered the building. Duo hoped that all of them were alive- especially if one was Hilde.  
  
"So, you're the pilot." The Corporal grinned evilly towards Duo. He walked over to Hilde slowly, and as Duo moved for his knife- he watched in shock as the man pulled out a gun, pointing it towards her neck. Duo felt his heart quicken. "Ah, ah, ah... Let's not be so hasty. You make a move and the girl dies." Duo paused fearfully.  
'No...'  
  
This bloody road remains a mystery... This sudden darkness fills the air. What are we waiting for? Won't anybody help us? What are we waiting for? We can't afford to be innocent... Stand up and face the enemy, it's a do or die situation... We will be invincible. This shattered dream you cannot justify, we're gonna scream until we're satisfied... What are we running for? We've got the right to be angry!  
What are we running for? When there's nowhere we can run to anymore... We can't afford to be innocent... Stand up and face the enemy, it's a do or die situation... We will be invincible, and with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice... It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible. Won't anybody help us? What are we running for? When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore...  
We can't afford to be innocent. Stand up and face the enemy, it's a do or die situation... We will be invincible, and with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice. It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible. We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy... It's a do or die situation we will be invincible!  
  
Angels  
  
How could an angel like you fall so low?  
The shadows will guide you under new-fallen snow.  
  
You must till the new pillars of stone, the sun lies above.  
The ultimate darkness cannot consume... the moon shines like a dove.  
  
An angel without wings, is no angel at all...  
A devil shows no mercy, to those who fall...  
  
To understand without love, and to kill without hate,  
To have the heart of a child- What a cruel fate!  
  
One must learn to see the world or learn to walk unseen.  
All must learn to write the word that one does truly mean.  
  
Make it be widely known, angel's feathers may seem like tears,  
But if the human race continues as such, this shall dissipate throughout the years.  
  
How could an angel like you fall so low?  
The shadows will guide you under new-fallen snow.  
*****  
First: * Symee-Sama asked what was with me and cliff-hangers. Little-shinigami got annoyed with me for writing them, too.... But would you guys rather that I stopped whenever I got to a boring part? I didn't think so. ^_~ *  
Second: * The disclaimer. I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did. *COUGH* I mean... Uh... Yeah. I don't own the lyrics either, the lyrics belong to: Pat Benetar. The poem belongs to me. ^_^ *  
Third: * Dedications: Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5. I just LOVE dedications, because that's the way I am! *  
Fourth: * More Great Randomness, Brought to You By: Notes to Self: Write mocking letter to principal about school closure and main water pipe bursting. *  
Fuu: * She looks at the duct tape in Umi's hand. *  
Umi: * She leans back. *  
Fuu: * After a long pause. * "Hey, Umi..."  
Umi: "Yeah?"  
Fuu: ".....What do you plan on doing with that duct tape?"  
Umi: * Her eyes glint evilly. * "Oh, nothing."  
Fuu: * She moves away. *  
Umi: "AGH!" * She chases after Fuu with the duct tape. *  
Fuu: =P * She gets tied up in duct tape, much like a mummy. *  
Umi: * She kicks Fuu away. * "Now, I am the author!! MWAHAHAHA!"  
Fuu: "MMMPH!" ((My reviewers will never stand for this!))  
Umi: * She looks down at her. * "Oh, I believe they will. Free ice cream for all!"  
Fuu: * She gets a sudden burst of strength, and bursts out of the cocoon. * "NO!"  
Umi: "G'bye Fo-AAAAAAAH!"  
Fuu: * She starts to chase Umi around with a large mallet.*  
~soulwithwings  
***** 


	10. Do You See Where You Are Now? OR The Las...

*****  
First: * Here's a real cliff-hanger! Sorry, folks! Last chapter for this week. =P Bare with me. *  
Second: * I don't own Gundam Wing. Get it? *  
Third: * The Ded's!! This goes out to: Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5!! Yay! *  
Fourth: * Okay, here's a poll, and you HAVE TO ANSWER!! Please? Okay- Happy ending, or a sad one? ...Maybe I'll do both, you know, alternate universe fictions? Tell me what you think! *  
Fifth: * Randomness... Brought to you by: Valentine's Day Fudge- It's not just for breakfast anymore! AND Reality TV: We take unrealistic TV actors, put them into surreal situations- and create an unreal TV series!! *  
Fuu: "So here's the blurb, at the beginning for a change of pace." ^_^  
Umi: =P "That's just so this chapter will be more dramatic, isn't it?"  
Fuu: "Shhh..."  
Umi: * She pulls out a roll of extra-strength duct tape. *  
Fuu: "OKAY! I'll be good, I promise!"  
Umi: * She nods approvingly. *  
Fuu: "Let the games-Um, pain, angst, and other fun stuff begin."  
Umi: * She leans back in her chair comfortably. *  
Fuu: "Oh, and I actually took the time to read over this chapter this time- ^_~ So there aren't any typos!! Yay!" ^_^  
*****  
  
Duo clenched his fists. The Corporal merely grinned.  
"Let me tell you how this is going to work," He began. "You co-operate, no one gets hurt." Duo's lip curled into a sneer.  
"Except me, of course. No way." Duo quickly pulled out his knife and charged for the Corporal. He merely grinned, moving his hand slightly so Duo could see the glint that was the light reflecting of the barrel of the gun. The Private tackled Duo, and just that moment Duo heard the click of the gun trigger. "HILDE!"  
  
Hilde choked, her shoulder suddenly erupted with pain- the bullet had embedded itself in her flesh, and the blood was quickly beginning to soak into her shirt. Hilde's eyes widened, and she dazedly looked over to a man with a long, brown braid. 'Who was that again?' She couldn't remember. Suddenly she had a falling feeling- and everything around her faded.  
  
'Do you see where you are now?' Hilde squirmed at the sound of that voice.  
"Go away!" She shouted. "Get away from me!"  
'Why can't you realize that he doesn't even care...?'  
"Stop it!"  
'Are you listening, Hilde? Are you there?'  
"Get the hell out of my head!" She screamed.  
'You're losing it, Hilde.' A crucifix flashed in front of her, around the neck of a boy.  
"Who is that? Where am I? Who am I?" A series of low laughs erupted from the empty, dark canyon below her. 'Hilde? Is that my name...?'  
'You're losing it.'  
  
"NO! DAMN IT!" Duo charged at the man, trying to take him by surprise. The man was fast, 'Maybe too fast,' he concluded silently, as both the Corporal and Private took out their guns. The Corporal told the Private to stop- tend to the girl, but Duo barely heard. As he reached the man, his knife hand was caught in the man's left. Duo took this opportunity to jab his knee into the man's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Duo brought his elbow down into the Corporal's back, and the man fell to the ground. Duo turned his sights on the Private, a mass of quivering fear.   
  
"D- don't c- come any f- further.." The stuttering Private began. Duo didn't know if he was stuttering because he was scared, or whether it was a speech impediment.  
"What's stopping me, you've already killed her!" Duo snarled, pointing the knife at the man's throat almost gleefully.  
"P- please..." The man begged, but Duo ignored it.  
"A man who must beg for his life," The Private shook his head fearfully. "Doesn't always deserve to live one!" He assailed the man, who whipped out his gun; his hand shaking; and pulled the trigger. The first bullet missed, the second shot hit Duo in the arm. Duo disregarded the wound, it made no difference anymore. All he knew was that he wanted this man dead. The Private squealed in fear, and as Duo reached him, the man tumbled over towards the edge of the building, to the edge overlooking a ten story drop. The man paused fearfully, but took a deep breath and plunged over the side. The pilot scoffed silently and picked Hilde up. 'Coward.' The wound on her shoulder had bleed profusely, it was stuck to her shirt. He carried Hilde as carefully as he could, and when he reached the body of the Corporal, he kicked it hard.  
"S- stop..." The man pleaded. Duo turned his back on the broken man, and made his way for the door on the high-rise.  
  
When Duo reached his apartment, he felt the loss of blood begin to affect his senses, let alone his strength and will. The colours in front of him seemed to stretch and convulse, and the lights pulsed violently overhead. He set Hilde down on his couch, carefully lifting up her sleeve to tend to the wound. He didn't know why he was doing this- he wasn't even sure she was still alive. Hilde had lost a lost of blood, her blue shirt was stained almost completely red on that one side. Carefully, Duo pushed the bullet out. It was stainless steel, covered at the tip with a coating of pure gold. 'A nasty way to go,' Duo thought. He dropped the bullet into a glass, and cleaned the wound off attentively with water. The blood flow stopped eventually. Duo looked down at his priest's shirt somewhat hesitantly, and ripped off a strip of the fabric. He stretched it taught over Hilde's shoulder, and bandaged it. Duo smiled painfully.  
"I give you the last half of my soul, Hilde."  
  
Everything went black. 


	11. Two Shinigami OR Hilde's Destiny

*****  
First: * I don't know how many more chapters I can post, :S. This might be the last chapter for all I know!!! So I've decided I'll post both endings. I'm not quite sure myself how it will work, but I can have a somewhat happy ending and a really sad one. =D Enjoy. *  
Second: * Uh... Oh yeah, the disclaimer. =) I don't own Gundam Wing. I never have, and I never will. (SNIFF.) *  
Third: * Of course, dedications! Huzzah! Hehe, I had Cappuccino before I wrote this. ^_~ Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5!!! Woo hoo!! ^_^;;; *  
Fourth: * You choose. Read the happy ending, sad ending, or both. Pick at random. =D *  
Fifth: * Random Randomness and Redundant Redundancy. *  
Umi: "THERE WERE SO TYPOS!!"  
Fuu: * Wincing slightly. * "Only two, only two!!"  
Umi: * She pulls out the duct tape. * "Why I oughtta..."  
Fuu: "Eeep! Umi- I have to write the rest of the story!"  
Umi: "Oh, right." * She puts the duct tape down and Fuu makes a break for it. * "Wait a sec... you don't need to be able to talk to write! HEY, COME BACK HERE!" * She starts chasing Fuu. *  
Fuu: "Oy! I forgot- this is the sad ending. =( Bad, sadness. Umi won't like me for this one. Although, it is twice as long!"  
Umi: "DIE, DIE, YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!"  
Fuu: "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
~soulwithwings ((Monday's chapter up on Sunday! =D))  
*****  
  
The two of them had been taken into hospital later that day, when Quatre, who was visiting, discovered them passed out and bloodstained on the floor. Duo and Hilde had even been put in the same room; Quatre thought maybe they'd recover better that way. Unfortunately, Quatre could not stay. He was scheduled to leave the next morning. He left a letter by Duo's bedside.  
  
Duo,  
  
I hope you are feeling better. They removed the bullet from your arm, they didn't ask questions. They can't confirm to me yet if Hilde is alive, and if she is, whether she will make it. I'm sorry I had to put you in such a rickety establishment, but I didn't want anyone to be suspicious, considering you are a gund- (The word was scratched out.) Pardon, a pilot. I'm sorry again that I couldn't stay longer. Hopefully by the time you wake up, Trowa or Wufei will be able to drop by. Stay in good health, my friend.  
  
-Quatre  
  
Duo squinted in the hazy after-morning light. It felt early, much too early to be awake. He didn't understand Quatre's letter. He didn't remember anything after saving Hilde. 'Wait,' he thought. 'Now I remember. I passed out...' Suddenly his eyes widened. 'Oh no! Hilde!' He swung his legs over the side of the bed, shaking. Hastily, he made his way to the other side of the room, there, lay Hilde. "You look awful..." He moaned. "Hilde, Oh god, I'm so sorry..." He walked over to her, his eyes looking as though they had lost all hope. He took her hand gently. There was no pulse. Duo's face paled, the bandage was still there. He should have realized there was something wrong when he looked down at her, she was still wearing that bloodstained shirt, still wearing the same pained expression as she had been when she had been shot... "No... No, this can't be happening, it just can't be..."  
  
'Hilde......' A figure stirred. 'Are you there, Hilde? Will you come to me Hilde?' The figure stood up.  
"Where are you?" Hilde squinted. The darkness around her was almost too much, she couldn't even see her hand when it was in front of her face.  
'I'm here, Hilde. Come to me.'  
"Where am I? Where's..." Suddenly, Hilde couldn't remember any names. Not even her own. "I'm Hilde?" She inquired.  
'Yes...' The voice answered. 'Come now.'  
"What about everyone I left behind?"  
'Can you remember any names?'  
"No. Not a one. Only faces, shadowy faces at that. Who are you, anyway?"  
'I am the God of Death. The Shinigami.'  
"Shinigami? Why does that ring a bell?"  
'There was one, once, who used my name, but that was a long, long time ago. I had almost forgotten.'  
"How long ago? How many years?"  
'Many. Too many to count.' Hilde paused.  
"You're Death. Do you miss the living once they're gone?"  
'Of course,' The voice entered her head. 'I always do.' Hilde walked up to the figure. A long dark braid fell down it's back.  
"Duo!" She said in surprise. Death regarded her strangely.  
'What was that?' The name disappeared as soon as it had come, and all recollection and memory with it.  
"N- nothing," Hilde stammered. The thought echoed in her head. 'Nothing.' She took death's hand, and he lead her through a valley. It was cold, and she began to feel very uneasy. The trees around her were bare, and skeletons lay scattered on the ground.  
'You're afraid,' Death's voice shattered the stony silence. Hilde could only manage a nod. Death's mouth curled into a smile. 'Don't worry. Dying isn't as bad as it's made up to be.'  
"How can you be so sure?" Death shot her a look.  
'I guide the dead, remember that. I know everything there is to know about the afterlife.' Hilde was still not convinced.  
  
Duo shook with pain. 'How could I have let this happen? Oh God, Hilde...' Duo ripped off his crucifix. "Now I truly am soulless." Duo sat on the edge of the bed, with his broken chain dangling from one finger. It fell to the floor, and the silver shattered, flying this way and that. Duo looked down sorrowfully.  
"I wish I had never become the Shinigami. I wish I were dead." He dragged his feet all the way back to his bed, and lay down in it. He found the knife that had brought for his breakfast, and picked it up. Duo frowned.  
  
"Tell me where we're going." Hilde looked up at Shinigami. He looked so much like someone she knew, or rather, used to know. She couldn't quite place the face, but she recognized it, she knew it was there, and she felt comforted by it.  
'We are going to the land of the dead.' Hilde's ears became used to the whispering of the wind. She did not shiver when Death said that, showed no apprehension to what the man by her side had uttered, showed no emotion. She simply understood. She stepped into a white space, and all thoughts and emotions disappeared completely, sealing her fate, or perhaps; her destiny.  
  
Duo looked at the knife, placing it over his heart.  
'This is too drastic, even for you,' He heard his mind say. "No. Not without Hilde. I can't live this way." The voice quietened, but only briefly. 'No!' It boomed. 'She wouldn't have wanted in this way.' Duo's brow furrowed. "Get out, demon. I have no time for your fabrications!" Duo took in a deep breath. He pulled the knife about a foot from his heart, this was the end. A hand reached up and grabbed the knife from him. Duo looked up in tears.  
"I can't allow you to make that mistake." A boy stood there, his blue eyes blazing fiercely, almost cold in their superior attitude.  
"Give me the knife, Heero!" Duo reached for the knife, and Heero moved it away. Duo's hand grabbed empty space, pure air. Heero lay a hand on Duo's shoulder, as if in reassurance.  
"It's going to be okay," He whispered. "I promise you, it's going to be okay." 


	12. The Shattered Soul OR The Black Rose

*****  
First: * Okay. This is the ending chapter, :'( For the sad ending at least. Well, I like to think it's sad. I'll write up the slightly more happy chapter soon. This and the last chapter make up the sad ending, the next 1-2 (either or) should make up the happier ending. *  
Second: * Okay, you probably all hate me for killing Hilde. I hate myself for doing it too, but it seemed like a dramatic ending.... So yeah. *  
Third: Dedications! These go out to: Mich Maxwell, D.A, Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5. =) Hope you don't all curse me. ^_^; *  
Fourth: * Randomness Inc. *  
Umi: "Well, Fuu can't come and talk to all of you at the moment." * Muffled sounds. *  
'MMMMPH!!! MMMMPH!' ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter, folks."  
Fuu: * She hops into the room on a chair with duct tape over her mouth. * "MMMMPH!"  
Umi: -_-U "Damn. I thought that would work, too."  
Fuu: ¬_¬ "MMMMPH."  
~soulwithwings  
*****  
  
Hilde's funeral was beautiful, all the more reason for Duo to hate it. It was too melancholy, he couldn't stand it. Whose idea had it been to make him do the eulogy? Oh yes. Hilde.  
  
' "Duo, when I die, I want you to do my eulogy, okay?" Duo stared back at Hilde questioningly.  
"All right, but... How come?" Hilde grinned.  
"Don't ask me why, I just want you to." '  
  
Duo felt the tears stinging his cheeks already. He hadn't bothered to buy a new crucifix. It wasn't worth it. The old shattered one was going to buried with Hilde; his soul buried with hers. Since he was soulless now, he didn't care much what happened to him. Heero and Trowa even had to force him to put on a suit, and as Duo looked out the crowd, all in black, he felt more tears stinging him.  
  
"Hilde.." He began, "Was a great person... She cared for everyone more than she did for herself..." He paused looking out at the congregation, everyone had come that he knew, as well as a handful of others he didn't. As he said his speech, he saw how many people in the crowd were crying. Crying for her... Finally, with one ounce of strength he managed to finish. "She w- was my best friend for so long, and then only briefly something more. I regret not letting her get close to me..."  
  
Duo sat down, and the minister returned to the podium. "Dearly beloved, we are here today to mark the passing of Hilde Schbeiker..." Here the minister paused for a long time before speaking again. "Would the coffin bearers please stand?" Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all stood up. They made their way to the coffin. When they arrived there, Duo stood up and made his way to the coffin. He looked down at her face, and sorrowfully closed the casket.  
  
The four other pilots picked up the casket and made their way to grave. After they had lowered the casket, the priest spoke again.  
"Would anyone care to say a few words?" A girl stood up at the back.  
"I would." Relena made her way through the group, making her way for Duo who was standing nearest the grave. "Hilde was a friend to us all. She was a brave and caring individual. So I would like to say I'm sorry for us all that her passing came so quickly." The minister nodded in approval and Relena stepped back into the crowd.  
  
Duo stood unseeing, staring down at the blades of grass on the ground.  
'They are alive... Why can't she be? God, are you saying that blades of grass deserve to be alive more than Hilde does?' The priest looked over to Duo with understanding eyes.   
  
Bouquets of roses were handed around, everyone took a rose, red ones and white ones. Duo chose to buy his own.  
"Hilde..." A voice murmured. Duo looked up. People were saying her name as they passed by. Relena dropped the blood-red rose onto Hilde's casket.  
"...May you find what you are looking for." Dorothy dropped the rose onto the casket.  
"...No laughter remains even for the clown, without you, Hilde." Trowa let go of his rose.  
"Rest in peace." Quatre's rose fell.  
"You were a true soldier." Heero's white rose lay atop the pile.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know you better." Catherine admitted, letting go of her rose.  
Wufei dropped his white rose onto the casket, and stood in a moment of silence.  
"Goodbye, Hilde." Duo stood stiffly as Wufei wandered over to him. "I'm sorry," He said. "I'm sorry about Hilde." Then his eyes fell to Duo's rose, it wasn't perfect like the others, it was slightly wilted. "Aren't you going to put your rose with Hilde?" Duo nodded. He would, eventually, when he was ready, ready to let go. Wufei paused, shook his head, and turned away.  
"I wish you could have had a fuller life." Sally dropped her rose.  
  
Duo sighed and held the rose tightly in his hand, and walked slowly forward. His legs felt stiff, almost broken, and certainly brittle. But like the bullet wound in his arm, he ignored it.   
'How come I survived and not Hilde?...' Duo groaned. His heart hurt, as well as a number of other things. He looked up at the minister who smiled.  
"Hello."  
"Father," Was all Duo could manage.  
"Are you going to drop your rose?"  
"Yes, Father."Duo looked down at the rose once more and trudged over to Hilde's casket.  
  
There was a long pause before duo could think of anything to say.   
"I love you." Duo dropped his rose. It's black petals were withered, and it mirrored the way Duo saw his heart., black and withered.  
  
Duo stood there, alone, after everybody had left. It got dark, and the stars shone more brightly than they ever had before. Duo felt tears running down his cheeks.  
"I love you." Was all he could manage to say, and the words carried in the wind, ending in a whisper next to the grave stone. 


	13. The Original Form OR Two Lost Souls in t...

*****  
First: * Okay, this works as though it were chapter 11, since it's the happier ending. (Sort of... ^_^;) This should be my second last posting for this fic, unless I get high demands or something to write a sequel, but then- I don't know what I'd write about, so perhaps it's best I don't! ^_^ *  
Second: * Disclaimer: I've never owned Gundam Wing, or the characters portrayed herein, excluding Noria. Yay! *  
Third: * The dedications. =P You guys are great: Mich Maxwell, D.A., Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5! Thank you SO much for taking the time to review! *  
Fourth: * Ssenmodnar. Brought to You by: Band Auditions- They Suck. *  
Fuu: ;_; "I have to re-audition for honour band on Wednesday morning!"  
Umi: "I hope you know your song."  
Fuu: "Yup... 'Rhapsody Blue.' It's pretty at least."  
Umi: * She pulls out some duct tape. * "For old times sake?"  
Fuu: * She sighs. * "Okay. AAAHHH!" * She runs. *  
Umi: "YOU DIE! DUO WILL BE MINE!"  
Fifth: * I just realized something. It doesn't really matter how you read these chapters, since... Well... This/these one/two chapter(s) I'm putting out can really just go at the end of the other story and still make sense! I think I just broke my own brain. =( *  
Note: You want to make sure you ARE NOT EATING when you read this chapter... It's kind of descriptive with the whole... Rotting stuff, etc... So... Yeah... Enjoy!  
~soulwithwings  
((Possibly no new chapter until Friday, sorry! ;_;))  
*****  
  
Hilde awoke to a series of low, monotonous screams. They chilled her skin, curdled her blood. She couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened. The last thing she remembered was a gun being jabbed into her back. She reached over her shoulder, and felt a sharp pain shoot down her arm.  
"So I was shot.." Hilde's voice echoed into the nothingness.  
'Hilde...' She stopped short. It was that voice. The one she'd heard earlier on, when she was unconscious due to the almost lethal amount of turpentine. 'Hilde... Can you hear me, Hilde? Come to me, Hilde...' Recognition faded.  
"My name is Hilde?"  
'It is... Come to me, Hilde Schbeiker."  
"Hilde Schbeiker.." She tried the words on her tongue, but they came out clumsily, as though foreign.  
'Come, we cannot waste time...' A shadowy figure rose in front of her, its face overshadowed and the only thing visible a long chestnut braid.  
"Duo? Duo Maxwell?"  
'He is dead, child- as are you. You have been so for aeons. When one dies, their soul rests for thousands, sometimes millions of years before it once again arises, ready to make the journey to the new world.'  
"No... He can't be- it just can't be..."  
'Come, we must hurry if we want to reach the new world in time...'  
"The new world?" The figure did not respond. It only held out it's hand, long, thin and bony, for Hilde to take. She hesitated before grabbing it. It was clammy, like death itself. "Are you... Death?"  
'Some call me that. Others the Grim Reaper, others still the Destroying Angel. Some even call me Shinigami.' Hilde lacked strength suddenly- as though the life in her was truly being drained out, but she wasn't alive, she had to remind herself. She was a spirit now... 'Flesh is useless in this world. Once we enter the new dimension you will become an aura. That bruised face of yours will disappear.' Hilde gasped aloud.  
"What? But... This face is my identity! How is anyone going to be able to recognize me, how I anyone else?"  
'You won't. It's as simple as that.' Hilde felt her fists clench.  
"That isn't right. I can't live like that."  
'You won't be living like that. You're dead.' Hilde felt like punching Death in the face. He was such an insensitive jerk... Wait- who had fit that description before....?  
  
Duo sat up, in a full out darkness. The air was stagnant, and smelled like hell.  
"Perhaps this is hell," Duo mused to himself. "It would account for a lot of this."  
'Duo... Can you hear me, Duo?'  
"I can hear you... Wait, is Duo my name?"  
'If you wish it to be...' Suddenly the memories came flooding back.  
"HILDE!" A shape turned in the distance, searching for something. Duo could not detect it, his senses too numbed.  
'Take my hand.' A clawed hand reached down, Duo took it hesitantly and stared up and the hooded figure, its eyes blazing blood-red on a rotting skull.  
"You are Death," Duo paused. "I thought I was the Shinigami." He paused, half joking, half trying to con some answers out of the figure. It nodded slowly.  
'That I am.' It helped him up and pointed down a long road. 'I am Shinigami, Death, the Grim Reaper, the Destroying Angel.'  
"Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you." Duo snapped back.  
'No need to be afraid. You, Gundam Pilot, have slept here for ten thousand long years. The time has come for you to fulfil your destiny.' Despite the disgusting nature of Death's hands, Death was rather kind, sorrowful; yet kind.   
  
Duo nodded slowly, trying to take in everything, skeletons littered the earth, if it could be called that, it was more of a wasteland. Birds flew above, vultures, scouting the ground below, watching for any sort of prey they might gain. Crows nested on the barred branches of old, gnarled, trees, often in groups of three or four. The ground was a copper brown, dusty, and repugnant. It's ugliness in the scene made it seem like a hellish place, and fear seemed to emanate off every thing, of the trees, off the birds, off the bleached set of bones beside him, picked clean by scavengers. Beside that, a few pieces of rotting flesh remained, unfit for consumption.  
  
Hilde looked up to the figure beside her.  
"Death...?"  
'Yes?' He faced her.  
"Why is it that human hearts are so fragile?"  
'Hilde,' It paused, as though unsure. 'If they weren't, would there be room for love?' Hilde shook her head.  
"I suppose not..." Hilde trailed off. The rest of their journey seemed to fall in silence, the two travelled down dark hallways and around deep crevasses. As the neared a particularly deep crevice, Death spoke.  
'Be forewarned, do not gaze too far into the depths of that crevice, for if one stares too deep they may never return.' Hilde nodded, and tore her gaze from a pair of haunting yellow and green eyes as they passed by.  
  
'Duo, we are nearing the end of this journey, but we must hurry still.'  
"Tell me what I am expecting," He pleaded. "I need to know where we are going, what I will be doing.."  
'We are going to the judgement room. Whatever your alignment, when judged it shall determine your fate. You will go without flesh to the land of death, most likely.'  
"Then.. As what?"  
'An aura, a separate and determinable aura from the rest. Though your face will not show through, your actions and behaviour certainly will.' The figure seemed mildly amused. Duo nodded slowly.  
"Do you guide every spirit that comes through here?"  
'I do. I have different entities that walk with each person. Your entity, for example, is Death, the original form I took on. Certainly there are others though, more frightening, and less so. It depends on what one sees Death as, or sometimes on the last thought on one's mind when they die.'  
"I had you as my last thought?"  
'You had your soul as your last thought.'  
"Are you my soul... The way I see it...?" The figure remained silent, and Duo did as well, knowing they were nearing the judgement room. 


	14. I don't know if this counts as being wor...

*****  
First: * All right- here's a bonus chapter! Yay. I don't know what I'll call it. Maybe- BONUS CHAPTER! Yeah, that'll do. ^_~ *  
Second: Disclaimer... I don't own Gundam Wing. =P Ha ha, you can't sue me!! *  
Third: * My Ded's: Mich Maxwell, D.A., Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5! Yay! =D *  
Fourth: * I figured we could all use a break from the dreary storyline, hai? *  
Fifth: * Randomness. *  
An Umi cardboard cut-out stands propped up with a small speech bubble attached. A similar cardboard cut-out of Fuu stands beside it. In badly acted-out voices, they speak...  
Umi cut-out: "This chapter is the bomb, baby."  
Fuu cut-out: "Boo-yah. I am very exc.... exci... What word is that?"  
Umi cut-out: "I concur!"  
Fuu cut-out: "And now for the special bonus chapter. Hooray."  
~soulwithwings  
*****  
((Note, these are paragraphs taken from the other chapters [mostly] and messed around with. They are in no particular order and will most likely not make any sense. ^_^ Enjoy!))  
  
Duo stood there, alone, after everybody had left. It got dark, and the stars shone more brightly than they ever had before. Duo felt a smile rise as he looked over at Hilde's grave stone.  
"Thank god she's gone!"  
***  
Duo stood just before the top of the flight of stairs to his apartment, blocking the path down. Hilde stood in front of him.   
"After you."  
"Nah," Duo replied. "This is as far as I go."  
"Yeah, but... That way I can't get around you, either." Duo paused momentarily.  
"Oh yeah, that's right... Stairs go down, too..."  
***  
Hilde looked up to the figure beside her.  
"Death...?"  
'Yes?' He faced her.  
"Why is it that human hearts are so fragile?"  
'Hilde,' It paused, as though unsure.'It's because of some genetic mix-up.' ((See, Umi? I used it!! =D))  
***  
"The new world?" The figure did not respond. It only held out it's hand, long, thin and bony, for Hilde to take. She hesitated before grabbing it. It was clammy, like death itself. "Are you... Death?"  
'Some call me that. Others the Grim Reaper, others still the Destroying Angel. Some even call me the Easter Bunny.' Hilde recoiled in terror.  
"Oooh, spooky."  
***  
"Duo... I love you, Duo." The smile faded, their arms dropped. 'Say it Duo, say I love you back... Duo...' Hilde chided him on in her mind, hoping, wishing, wanting him to respond, somehow. He looked down. Duo shook his head. His words came out harshly, like nails on a chalkboard.  
"I'm sorry Hilde," He said flatly, outwardly. "I'm sorry, I can't love you, you're just too damn ugly!"  
***  
"Hi,"  
"Duo, hi..." Hilde interrupted, just wanting to get her point across, but he cut her off in turn.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Duo, I though maybe we could just talk.."  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, what?"  
"I SAID HELLO!"  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave a message." *BEEEEEEEEEEEP!* Hilde slammed down the phone.  
***  
"Give me the knife, Heero!" Duo reached for the knife, and Heero moved it away. Duo's hand grabbed empty space, pure air. Heero lay a hand on Duo's shoulder, as if in reassurance.  
"No, I'm supposed to be the one who plunges the knife into your heart."  
"Oh yeah... I forgot, sorry."  
***  
It was then that Hilde ran. She ran long and hard, harder than she could ever remember, even in a race. Her heart pounded inside her chest, and tears stung her cheeks. She didn't care where she was going, it didn't matter, so long as she got out of HERE. She would rather be anywhere than HERE. Especially if it were Disney Land. =D  
***  
Oriane: "I was thinking..."  
Becky: "Oh yeah?"  
Oriane: "Maybe we should... Um... Get... I don't know... Lives?" * A long pause ensues. *  
Both: "Naaaah."  
***  
Duo sat back in his desk. This was the hardest test he had ever taken. It was in health class. He stared down at the page in contempt.  
'What do you say to you girlfriend when she asks you: "Does this dress make me look fat?"'  
***  
All your Duo's are belong to us.  
***  
Becky: "I think Newfoundland should call itself NFL."  
Oriane: "You're an idiot."  
***  
Oriane: "Where did Becky go?"  
Shirin: "She did a handspring into the closet..." * She opens the door. *   
Oriane: "What are you doing in there?"  
Becky: "Um... I'm a coat?"  
***  
Hilde looked down at her watch. After all, a watch never lies... Unless it's broken.  
***  
Duo: "I may run, and I may hide, but I never lie!"  
Umi: "Unless he has too, of course."   
***  
Gundam Wing Endless Waltz...  
Walt: "Hi Walt!"  
Walt: "Hi Walt!"  
Walt: "Hey Walt!" ((Thnx to YTV.))  
***  
Gundam Wing, Gundam Breast, Gundam Chicken is THE BEST!  
***  
Hilde dialed Duo's number, and sighed inwardly as the machine picked up.  
"Out of my mind, please leave a message." Hilde frowned slightly.  
"That would explain a LOT."  
***  
'I have to find the quickest route to get to Hilde and save her from that guy who's punching her face in!' * He looks over to the stairs. *  
Fuu: "Throwing yourself down a flight of stairs isn't going to help."  
Duo: * He snaps his fingers. * "Damn!"  
***  
Duo: "ARGH! My glasses!"  
Hilde: "What glasses?"  
Duo: ^.^; "Hehe... The ones with a big pink nose and furry eyebrows."  
***  
Captain: "CORPORAL! GET IN THE AND TEACH YOUR CLASS!"  
Corporal: "Yes, sir!"  
* Ten minutes later. *  
Corporal: "Now, if knowledge is power, and power corrupts, what do we want to do?"  
Private Brown: "S- study h- hard and b- be evil!"  
***  
Fuu: * In a serious TV reporter voice. * "When it rains, it pours. When it rains golf balls, it hurts."  
Umi: -__-;  
***  
Fuu: "Make that he has two and a half souls."  
Umi: * Pauses. * "No, that sounds bad. Stick with the other one."  
***  
"So, you're the pilot." The Corporal grinned evilly towards Duo. He walked over to Hilde slowly, and as Duo moved for his knife- he watched in shock as the man pulled out a gun, pointing it towards her neck. Duo felt his heart quicken. "Ah, ah, ah... Let's not be so hasty. You make a move and the girl dies." Duo paused.  
"...And your point is...?"  
((END! Hope you enjoyed the filler. =P)) 


	15. State of A Malaika OR The Final Judgemen...

*****  
Zero: * I want to go to Anime North! ;___; * Cries. * "I'm in Ottawa and I can't even travel to Toronto! That's sad! That's really sad! It's not fair..." * ((Pardon my whining, folks!))  
First: * Well here it is! The final chapter! I hope everyone's happy with it since I stayed up rather late writing it. =P This is the conclusion to the happier ending. ^_^ *  
Second: * I just want to give a big general THANK YOU!, to everyone who took the time to review my story. I really, REALLY appreciate it and wish I could do more, but I can't... So... You'll just have to make due with the story and the thank you... ^_^U It really means a lot to me that people cared enough to review. =D Thanks, guys.  
Here are my dedications, for the final time in this story: Mich Maxwell, D.A., Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5! Thank you all a whole bunch! *  
Third: * The disclaimer. I do not own Gundam Wing, and I have now released Duo and Hilde into their natural environment. They just haven't contacted you there at Bandai because they don't like you! ...Just kidding, Bandai! Please don't sue me! ((Weakly.)) ...Please? *  
Fourth: * Randomness. I just love reviews. Won't you send me some? =D ^_^ :) *  
Fuu: "The final chapter! It reveals the final fate of both Duo and Hilde! Will their love survive? Will they ever actually get to the judgement room? Does Fuu ever actually shut- HEY! WHO MESSED WITH MY SCRIPT?"  
Umi: * She hides the black permanent marker behind her back, whistling innocently. * "Wasn't me!"  
Fuu: -__-; "Umi... Come on, it's my final chapter."  
Umi: "All right, all right. I'll be good."  
Fuu: "Thank you." * She sits down. * "PPPPPPPHHHHBLLLT!" * Her face turns red. * "UMI! You put a whoopee cushion on my chair!  
Umi: "Err... I.."  
Fuu: "FIEND!"  
Umi: "But I-"  
Fuu: "FIEND!!!"  
Umi: -_-;  
Fuu: ^_^. "I win. Enjoy the final chapter, everyone!"  
~soulwithwings  
* P.S. See if you can find my name sort of scrambled into a sentence. It's there, and it's only in one sentence. Kudos to whoever finds it. ^_~ *  
*****  
  
Duo's vision fuzzed. It was as if he wasn't thinking clearly; perhaps he wasn't. He could just barely make out a figure or two in the distance. Death rose his hand over Duo's head and suddenly everything came into focus.   
  
There she was, almost directly in front of him... With someone else... Duo felt anger rise inside of him, and soon succumbed to it. Feeling the ground heat up under his feet, Duo took off. The guy even had a braid for crying out loud. It was like he was trying to steal Duo's identity...  
"Hilde!" Duo bellowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that guy!?"  
  
She swivelled around and made eye contact with Duo.  
"Duo!" She didn't answer his question, but in turn ran to him. She threw her arms around the pilot and hugged him fiercely. Everything was right in the world at that second, that second in which they embraced. Hilde felt tears streaming down the side of her face, and was unsure herself whether she was actually happy or sad. Then Duo smiled, and Hilde knew it was joy. Pure, untainted joy. "Duo," She said, reminding herself of the name. "Duo."  
  
Duo smiled and pulled back, almost regretfully. He took Hilde's hand and stared up into the depths of her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," Was all he could manage to say.  
"For what?" Hilde replied dreamily.  
"For... Letting you die like that..."  
"Well it seems that it didn't turn out so well for you either, Shinigami." Duo chuckled.  
"I guess not." The two entities of Death behind them had somehow merged into one being.  
'We must go. The judgement will be soon.' Hilde quivered slightly.  
"What judgement?"  
'The one that will determine your fate.' The trio moved in absolute silence, trying almost in vain to ignore the stench that rose from the caverns around them; the carcasses in their path.  
  
Slowly a wooden door appeared in front of them, much like a mirage in a desert during a hot day. The image rippled slightly, as though it wasn't real. Death turned.  
'Open the door.' Duo swallowed, and took a last look at Hilde, dropping her hand which he had been holding since they were reunited.  
  
Duo gripped the doorknob in his hand, feeling the grooves of wood shudder as they refused to become real, refused to accept the newcomer. Suddenly everything around Duo disappeared, and he heard a scream behind him as it did so. His heart thudded painfully. It was Hilde's scream.  
  
Hilde felt her eyes widen in terror. The pilot's image vanished as he opened the door. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. It made no sense.  
"Duo! NO! Where did he go?" Hilde gazed over to Death who remained reticent. She felt her face flush with anger, trying once again. "WHERE DID HE GO!?" The figure spoke not. Hilde ran over to it and pounded fists into it's chest. "Tell. Me. Where. Duo. Went!" The skin on Hilde's fists grew more weathered and wrinkly as she hit Death, becoming more youthful when she drew away. "TELL ME!" The figure uttered three simple words.  
  
'Open the door.'  
  
Hilde felt the anger receding, slipping away. It was now replaced by fear and apprehension. Slowly she walked towards the door. She complied. The doorknob grew hot under her palm, pulsing dimly as she felt her terror increase. Her hand turned and the door flew open. As Hilde looked inside, at first she saw absolutely nothing. Nothing except for a small opening, hidden in the darkness. All of a sudden a bluish-white light erupted from the depths of the opening.  
  
The blue-white light was comforting; warm. It slid down Hilde's air passages, curled up against her bare arms. A pair of gold and silver scales manifested themselves in front of her. A calming voice filled her ears, neither male nor female.  
  
~ Choose one, ~ The voice seemed to smile behind the facade of blue and white light. ~ White, grey, or black. ~ Hilde's hand stretched for the white tablet.  
~ Life, rebirth, or death. ~ She paused momentarily. Hilde picked up the tablet that had the word 'life' inscribed into it.  
~ Love, friendship, or hatred. ~ Hilde's hand rose for a paper cut-out of a red heart. Love.  
~ Integrity, or dishonesty? ~ Integrity.  
~ Intelligence, ignorance, stupidity. ~ Intelligence.  
~ Seriousness, facetious, or a mix between the two? ~ A mix.   
  
Out of nowhere another light flashed, this time the room dimmed to black.  
~ The judgement is over, ~ The voice declared. ~ We have decided you are a just, caring, and overall admirable individual, ~ The voice seemed to chuckle with pride. ~ You shall reside where you are most fitted. ~ The voice faded, and soon Hilde found herself in a room of pure white; the brightness of which didn't seem to hurt her eyes.   
  
A pair of wings stretched out from Hilde's back. She flapped them once, testing them. Several feathers flew in all directions, spinning downward in several separate air currents. A voice rose in front of her, poking through the thickness of the clouds.  
"Hilde..." Hilde felt her heart brim with bliss, a chestnut braid followed the voice. Duo smiled heart-warmingly. "Hilde... Will you fly with me?" She nodded. Duo took Hilde's hand and the two rose upward into the clouds, the wind chasing at their backs.  
  
The two souls smiled suddenly, the two of them chasing each other as they rose and fell with the beating of wings. A mischievous glint in Duo's eye suddenly caught Hilde by surprise. He flew over to her somewhat shyly and tilted her chin.  
  
"Hilde," Duo uttered.  
"....Duo?" He grinned suddenly.  
"Hilde, I love you." Hilde's tears threatened to overtake her as she felt the rapture inside her heart elevate.  
"I love you too, Duo."  
  
Their lips joined in a bonding, everlasting kiss. 


	16. Epilogue

*****  
First: * So many people have wanted me to continue, so I've decided just to post an epilogue, to give some insight. You can draw you own conclusions. =D *  
Second: * No flames so far, I guess I haven't done enough to annoy people. Kidding! ^.^; As usual, you can contact me at: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com. ^_^ *  
Third: * Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, guys. =) Hope this is satisfactory. Here's to: BlueAngel, Mich Maxwell, D.A., Nini, veronica, Blossy, miyu, shi-shi, Airurando, Seiji Takayama, Little-shinigami, Shining Emerald, Symee-Sama, Lorimlowe2, selene947, and Seak5. =D Sorry to continue posting when I said I wasn't going to, guys. =P *  
Fourth: * A Last Attempt At Randomness. *  
Umi: "You're a big fat liar, you know that?"  
Fuu: * She shrugs. * "What are you going to do about it?"  
Umi: * Her eyes glint evilly and she pulls out some duct tape. *  
Fuu: "....Crud."  
Umi: "Hehehe... RARGH!" * She chases after Fuu. *  
Fuu: "EEP! That's all folks, I gotta get goi-AAAAH!"  
~soulwithwings  
*****  
  
'Can you feel that? The fear inside you, inside your chest? Is it welling up, trying to destroy you? Trying to consume your essence? It won't go away; won't be shattered or chased away by mere humans. Bullets, conventional weapons, all do nothing. They cannot hurt it. It is too deep of a residing fear.   
  
It is love.   
  
Yes, love, which consumes the souls of many. It cannot be destroyed, nor obliterated... Although it can be damaged, so much that it seems to have been taken care of. That feeling of security cannot last for long. Love will return, all the stronger. Then we truly have something to fear.  
  
Many argue that love cannot be considered a fear; that it should, in fact, be considered an emotion. But if one counts the many times that we have been hurt by love, that we have felt love, that we have used love to our advantage, we really can see why it can be considered a fear.  
  
fear: noun. 1 An unpleasant emotion caused by exposure to danger, expectation of pain, etc.  
  
Love can have the same effects as and cause fear, or apprehension. Do not forget that, and you will love with feeling, with knowledge, compassion, and consideration.' The voice faded.  
  
Hilde looked over to Duo, who sat motionlessly at the edge of a cloud, his wings close to his back, staring. She smiled and flew over beside him.  
"What are you looking at, Duo?"  
"The earth."  
"You miss earth..."  
"Of course I do." Hilde let her head fall onto Duo's shoulder.  
"You have to cheer up. There isn't anything we can do about it." Duo sighed and looked over to Hilde, as a smile replaced his contemplative face.  
"You're right."  
  
Heero's dark bangs concealed any clue of pain there might have been in his eyes, if there was any to see. His years as a soldier had effectively destroyed any emotion he could really show, and if he did, it was numbingly painful.   
  
Two of his friends were dead, long so, now. It had been weeks; no months... Since their funerals. Oddly enough, that same day as the funeral, two birds had been perched above Heero's apartment door, two doves. Their white feathers and fallen in a sort of shower once he approached, as they fled away from the frightening sight of his scowl. Duo's apartment was empty. So was Hilde's house. Both of them.   
  
Heero unlocked his door and stepped into the hall, where he trudged the 16 metres to Duo's apartment. His hand wavered over the doorknob, unsure. The perfect soldier was unsure of himself, unsure if he wanted to reopen the door, reopen the painful memories it had taken to get over the tragedy. Slowly he twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.  
  
The lights were on. All the items inside had remained untouched, unmoved; as if Duo were to return at any moment with Hilde and yell out it had all been a cruel joke. Not so. A smiling face did not greet Heero as he stepped inside. A chattering mouth did not take Heero's coat and put it away. Nothing came, no voice, no sound, no image. The room was empty, devoid of life. There was still a blood stain on the couch as Heero sat down beside it, still a bullet shell inside a small glass on the coffee table in front of him. Still a mess of boxes beside the door. Heero stood up silently and walked towards the door. One of his hands gripped against the door frame as he looked back over his left shoulder.  
  
He smiled. It was a pain-filled smile, but it was genuine.  
  
"Rest in peace, my two friends, rest in peace."  
  
Heero flicked the lightswitch and the lights turned off, enshrouding the room in darkness. 


End file.
